


Guardian of Your Mind

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 5th edition (Summer 2017) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Kissing, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: AU where the demon blood powers start manifesting when the child reaches six years old and Sam's aren’t visions but being able to read minds.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Love Week: 5th edition (Summer 2017) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Guardian of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> Written for the second day of the fifth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: Reading each other’s mind.

When Sam first started to hear thoughts, he was barely six years old. Dean clearly remembered the day his brother had looked at him with a frowny face at the breakfast table, asking if he was a ventriloquist.

“Don’t be stupid. Why would you ask me that?”

“’Cause you don’t open your mouth but I can hear you talk.”

After a series of _And now what do you hear me say?_ and a walk around the motel, Dean had to conclude that his little brother could inexplicably read the mind of people who were within a hundred feet radius from him. He sat Sam down and explained him that he couldn’t tell anyone about it.

“Even Dad?”

“Even Dad.”

Dean knew what their Dad did to people that were different. Monsters, he called them. What if he tried to take Sammy away from him? He couldn’t let it happen. His brother wasn’t a monster.

With time, Sam learned to block the intrusive thoughts he’d receive from other people’s minds in the street, the car or the motel. He struggled when he was in a crowd or even in the bus, though. They found that music helped in these situations, but it still wore Sam out. Most of the times, he preferred to stay alone in his room, in the library or in the park, anywhere he could be with himself and only himself. When he wasn’t too tired, they’d watch a movie together, since cinema was out of the question.

Dean watched him from afar, helpless. Sammy, once so outgoing and talkative, was now the shadow of himself, so exhausted that Dean was afraid one day he’d be too tired to even want to live anymore. Sam assured him he was fine; he didn’t mind being alone. Dean knew it wasn’t true – if he couldn’t read his mind, he could still read his brother pretty well – but didn't want to press the matter. The worst thing he could do was upset his brother. Because whenever Sam got too sad, happy or angry, he couldn’t tune out. It happened a lot when their Dad was around. Dean couldn’t really blame him; after all, he didn’t know why his youngest son was always tired, why he seemed lost in his own little world, why he refused to go on hunts with them, _why, why why_. Dean knew it would only make things worse if he learned the truth. Better put it down to teenage angst.

Whenever John and Sam fought and Sam inevitably got overwhelmed, Dean stepped in, silently. He whispered to Sam’s mind, reaching out to him with soothing words. “Ssshh, Sammy. Easy. Look at me. I’m here. Always. Look at me. Deep breath. Hey, don’t cry. Don’t look at him, Sammy. Eyes on me. Sammy. Deep breath.” It usually worked. Sam would focus on him and calm down.

One day, it didn’t. Fists were close to be flying, Sam was about to implode, and Dean couldn’t reach him. He desperately repeated their mantra one last time and added, as a last resort, words coming from the deepest part of him, “I love you, Sam. I love you.”

It worked. Sam opened his eyes. Dean sat next to him on the floor, thinking the same words over and over, without tearing his eyes away from him. They were both lost in their own little world now, unaware of John’s words and movements behind them.

“Do you really love me?” Sam asked once their father had gone out.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m a freak, Dean. I can hear what people think.”

“Yeah. And you’re also a genius in literature, and in...pretty much everything, actually. It’s just part of who you are. And I love all of your parts.”

Sam stared at him, baffled. “I don’t believe you.”

“Sam you can literally read my mind! I can’t lie to you.”

“I don’t-”

He was interrupted by Dean’s lips on his. Dean pressed gently at first. Then, when he felt Sam respond to his kiss, he let all of his passion show through it, holding his brother closer to him.

“Believe me now?” he panted after they pulled out.

Sam nodded, swollen lips half open, breathing hard.

“Gosh, if you knew the strength it took me not to think about how bad I wanted you when you were within a hundred feet radius!”

Sam laughed. “Don’t restrain yourself anymore.”

“Oh don’t worry little brother. I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
